


Will It Be Beautiful?

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fanvids, Random Pairing Generator, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her middle name is crazy, and he's got no problem with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will It Be Beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> This was NOT intended to be a serious ship. I just picked two characters AT RANDOM, a song that popped up on shuffle, and tried to incorporate the three together as best as I could.  
> I definitely did not intend to legitimately ship them. But now they'd probably be one of my top OTPs if they weren't canonically over 13 years apart in age.


End file.
